


Heaven Is In These Lips

by squirrel_loves_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confident Dean, Curious Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet, Why wasn't there a Confident Dean tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_loves_wings/pseuds/squirrel_loves_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're hunting an Empusa, who kills by kissing and Cas realizes he's never kissed anyone. Dean teaches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is In These Lips

**Author's Note:**

> FFS this was supposed to be like 1k words long of Dean actually teaching Cas to kiss with no actual sex, but these two wouldn't shut up and then, well, the sex happened. Don't blame me!
> 
> Unbetaed, so any long, stream of consciousness sentences are all me and what my betas usually fix! If you see anything weird, let me know in the comments!
> 
> This is set... whenever, really. Maybe season 6 for stiffer, more literal Cas?
> 
> FYI, Empusas are [an actual thing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empusa).
> 
> Title is from the poem The Face That Launch'D A Thousand Ships by Christopher Marlowe.

Dean had just sat down at the little table in the crappy motel room to unwrap his burger when the flutter of wings announced Cas' arrival.

"Hello, Dean." Dean sighed and looked up.

"Hey, Cas. Didn't I just see you? Like, an hour ago?"

"Yes," Cas said and didn't elaborate.

"Alright," Dean said, sighing again. "And didn't you say you were going to find out what you could about what could kill an empanada?"

"Empusa," Cas corrected automatically. "I wasn't able to find much."

"Yeah, probably because you only looked for an hour."

It was Cas' turn to sigh. "I'm a multidimensional celestial being, Dean. Time doesn't flow for me as it does for you."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. "Right. Well. So, what?" He started unwrapping his burger. "We're back to square one?"

"No, I have a few leads, but that's not why I came."

Dean took a bite of his burger, waiting for Cas to continue. When it didn't happen he looked up to see Cas standing there, staring at him. "Yeah?" he prompted, mouth full.

"Something occurred to me while I was searching for a way to kill the empusa. They kill their victims by kissing. I have never kissed anyone."

"Uh, yeah, great?" Dean said, confused. "So the empusa's probably not going to get you?"

Cas looked confused and then frustrated, his brow drawing down. "No, that's… that's not what I meant. I haven't kissed anyone and humans seem to derive a great deal of pleasure from it. Having watched people kissing…"

"Dude, that's creepy," Dean interjected, but Cas kept going like he hadn't heard.

"I can't determine how they communicate when to move from one phase of the kiss to the next. No words are exchanged but everything seems perfectly coordinated." Cas looked at Dean expectantly and Dean just stared back uncomprehendingly. "How does that happen? Most humans are not adept at psychic communication."

"Oh, you… you want me to explain kissing?"

"Yes."

"And you started thinking about this because you were looking for a way to kill the empanada?"

Cas didn't bother correcting him this time. "Yes."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment before standing up and shaking his head. "I haven't had enough to drink for this conversation." He went to the nightstand where his bottle of whiskey sat and poured himself a drink. He tossed it back and poured himself another before turning back to Cas.

"It's, uh. It's an unspoken thing. It's not something that gets decided by anyone. You just go with the flow."

"How do you 'go with the flow'?" Cas asked and Dean sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

Then inspiration struck. "You remember way back when we first met and I taught you to make it up as you go?" Cas noded. "It's a lot like that, only with another person."

"That… makes no sense. What if what I decide is the opposite of what the other person decides? The chances of coming together in the harmony I have witnessed in most kisses is extremely unlikely."

"Cas, you're overthinking it. It's not the tango. You just kiss."

Cas seemed to consider this and then closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean dropped his glass and jerked away.

"What the hell was that?"

"I was going with the flow and you perfectly illustrated why that is an inadequate description of what occurs."

"You gotta both at least be in the same river in order for the flow to go," Dean shouted, his arms flailing out to the side. Cas squinted and cocked his head and Dean dropped his face into his hands. "Forget I said that. But man…" He looked up. "You can't just spring a kiss on someone like that. There's gotta be a mood."

"You didn't mention anything about a mood. You said to go with the flow and to not overthink it. To just kiss."

"Oh, you are the most literal son of a bitch," Dean mumbled and then stepped into Cas' space and kept going, forcing the angel backward until his back hit the side of the cheap fridge. "Have you ever seen anyone just walk up to another person and kiss 'em out of the blue, Cas?" he asked, his lips just inches from Cas'.

Cas shook his head, his eyes wide and round.

"No," Dean agreed, relaxing a little bit, not pushing Cas against the fridge so hard. "Of course not." He leaned closer, his cheek brushing by Cas'. "Because there's gotta be a mood," he breathed against Cas' ear.

"I see," Cas said and Dean turned his face so his nose brushed along Cas' jaw.

"Do you? Then why don't you show me a little mood."

Dean felt Cas' hands on his arms, fingers stroking slowly down, and thought, _That's not half bad_ , before Cas gripped him tightly and shoved him away, turning them so Dean's back was against the wall. Cas dipped his head so his lips ghosted over the skin just above Dean's collar. Dean dropped his head back against the wall and thought, _Jesus_.

"Is this mood, Dean?" Cas rumbled into the skin below Dean's ear and Dean swallowed.

"Uh, yeah. This, this works." Cas seemed to take it as permission to do more because then his nose traced the shell of Dean's ear. Dean made a small noise and put his hands on Cas' hips. "Just fyi, though, creating mood doesn't typically involve shoving people against walls."

Cas moved back slightly so he could look at Dean. "You shoved me against the refrigerator," he said and Dean tipped his head to the side, one corner of his mouth pulling up into a smile.

"I'm not typical."

"No," Cas agreed. "You're not."

Dean waited for Cas to lean in and seal the deal, but the angel didn't move, just stared at Dean, gaze shuttling back and forth between Dean's eyes and his mouth. Dean finally huffed a laugh.

"Hey, Cas, you've got the mood. Time to go with the flow."

Cas didn't move and Dean was afraid that he _still_ didn't get it, but then Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's. After all the shoving, Dean was expecting something a shit ton more aggressive than the gentle kiss Cas gave him, but there was something nice about it, sweet and artless. Cas kissed him again, harder, pulling Dean's bottom lip between his, and Dean sucked in a breath.

Cas pressed his body closer and kissed Dean again, groaning when Dean's tongue swiped over his lip. The kiss slowly grew deeper, their tongues pressing back and forth, teeth nipping as their lips slid together hot and wet and perfect.

"I see what you mean about the fl…" Cas started, but Dean ran his hand up into Cas' hair.

"No talking," he murmured and pulled Cas back in. Dean congratulated himself on being an excellent teacher because, _Yeah_ , Cas' tongue was practically fucking his mouth now. Dean shifted a little, trying to…

"Shit," he groaned loudly as their cocks pressed together and Cas broke the kiss with a harsh exhale.

"Is this part of the flow?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, and leaned forward to resume the kiss. If he'd ever thought about kissing Cas he never would have expected it to be like this. He would have expected Cas to kiss like he did everything else - single-minded, determined, aggressive. He never would have expected this give and take, gentle and wanting and fucking _hot_.

 _Who the fuck are you kidding?_ He _had_ thought about it and so much more, but this was better than all his fantasies. Cas' body was hot in a way Dean hadn't anticipated and having it pressed against him was making him sweat, and he had never considered what Cas smelled like. There was a word for what he was smelling, he knew, but with his lip caught between Cas' teeth he couldn't call it to mind.

He moved his hand from Cas' hair back down to his hip, slid both hands around to Cas' back and pulled him closer. Cas' mouth slid from Dean's mouth to beneath his ear and pressed his lips against the skin there. Dean shivered and Cas moved slightly to catch Dean's earlobe between his teeth.

"Fuck," Dean hissed.

"You shivered both times I touched my lips the the skin beneath your ear," Cas observed in a soft voice.

Dean swallowed. "Yeah."

"Is it one of your erogenous zones?" he asked and Dean couldn't help the laugh.

"Cas, my whole fuckin' body's an erogenous zone right now."

"Is that why you keep pulling my body against yours?" Cas stroked his fingers down Dean's throat and Dean moaned.

"Jesus, you gotta ask?" Dean held Cas close and rolled his hips against him. "Doesn't that feel good?"

Cas' eyes slipped shut. "Yes."

And oh Jesus that voice did things to Dean, that rough gravel, so low and breathy. Dean's hands slipped down to cup Cas' ass and pull him tight against Dean's body.

"Is this also part of the flow?"

"What do you think?" Dean turned his face toward Cas and nipped at the tendon of his neck. Cas shuddered bodily and Dean groaned at the sensation.

"I think so," Cas said and Dean hummed softly.

"You picked up kissing pretty quick," Dean observed and Cas nodded, pulling away slightly.

"As you said, I was overthinking. Thank you, Dean." Cas tried to pull further away but Dean held onto him.

"Hey, we're still in the flow."

"But anything further would go beyond kissing."

"Well, there'll be more kissing. But yeah, there's more. I expect you have just as much experience with that as you did kissing."

"I had no…" Cas started and Dean kissed him to shut him up.

"Yeah, Cas. That's kinda what I'm saying. You need to learn about it all."

Cas studied him for a long moment. "I suppose your instruction in kissing was adequate."

"Oh you fucker," Dean growled. "You know, I can feel your hard on."

Cas leaned in again and captured Dean's mouth, and Dean's breath was _stolen_ , caught up in the wet heat of Cas' tongue, the heat of his body, and his goddamn smell.

"Petrichor," he breathed into Cas' mouth, the word for what he was smelling finally springing to mind.

"The smell of first rain after a dry spell," Cas rumbled in response, his thumb chasing his tongue along the bottom edge of Dean's lower lip. Dean shivered because _what the fuck_ , he was the one supposed to be teaching Cas things.

"Yeah." Dean caught Cas' thumb between his teeth. Cas pulled back and looked at where his thumb partially rested in Dean's mouth. Dean sucked the tip before taking hold of Cas' wrist and pulling his mouth away. "That's what you smell like." Then he took two of Cas' fingers into his mouth and sucked them.

Cas licked his lips. "I'd like to learn about the rest of the flow."

"Mm," Dean hummed and let Cas' fingers slip from his mouth. "Are you _sure_ I'm an adequate teacher? Wouldn't want you to have a subpar education or anything." He nipped the skin of Cas' wrist.

"I can feel your erection as well, Dean," Cas growled.

"I never suggested I was the one who was done," Dean countered and dropped his head back, inviting Cas to take advantage, and Cas took him up on it, his tongue licking a wide swathe before pulling a bit of skin between his teeth to suck a bruise into it. "Fuck yeah, Cas. That's so fucking good."

Cas groaned in response and kissed his way back up to Dean's mouth. Dean bit at him when Cas crowded him harder against the wall, but then he suddenly had both of Cas' hands in his hair, pulling his head back. Dean's hands reflexively tightened on Cas' hips, jerking him closer. "Teaching would go better on the bed."

"Teaching would go better unclothed." And fuck, there was that voice again. Dean pawed at Cas' clothes, frustrated, because how many layers could one man wear?

"The same number that you typically wear, Dean, so don't complain."

Dean laughed because he couldn't argue that. "Then just fucking get them off."

Cas stepped back and shrugged his trench coat off, his jacket following immediately after. Dean stared as Cas' fingers pulled the knot of his tie loose and then slid it from his collar. Something about the gesture made Dean incredibly hot. Like, spontaneously cream his jeans hot.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," he growled and grabbed Cas' shirt, ripped it open, buttons popping off and landing silently on the threadbare rug. "Bed. Get on the bed. Right this fucking second."

Dean tried to walk them backward but Cas was getting in the way because he'd hauled Dean's mouth back to his and was fucking _devouring_ him. Cas had found his fucking groove or something because Dean couldn't breathe, couldn't fucking _think_ , could only hang on as Cas took kissing to some fucking multidimensional level or something.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but Dean was on his back on the bed, bare chested, and Cas was standing over him, hands working at his belt, getting it undone, and Dean was fully on board with that. His hands went to his own belt because by the time Cas was naked, he wanted to be right there with him, skin on skin, hot and smelling like new rain. He got his jeans open and shoved down over his hips, and he'd started to kick them off but his fucking boots were still on.

"Shit, shit," he growled, but before he could sit up to untie them, Cas was naked and on top of him and Dean was pinned with his god damn jeans tangled around his ankles, but he couldn't care less because Cas was _on top_ of him, hot and hard, their dicks sliding together. "Shit," he groaned again and thrust up because it felt fucking fantastic.

"Dean," Cas whispered and Dean had never heard him sound like that. His voice was shaking, full of wonder.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean breathed and reached between them so he could get them both in his grip. Cas shuddered and groaned and Dean murmured, "How does that feel?"

"Visceral," Cas responded and Dean laughed because that response was so _Cas_.

Dean stroked them and Cas leaned down to kiss him, his knees pushing further beneath Dean's thighs so he could press closer to Dean. Their bodies moved easily together, their skin wet with sweat, and Dean couldn't believe he finally had Cas moaning needily into his mouth as he fell apart.

"That's it, sweetheart. I got you. Let me feel you."

Cas was shaking all over, his muscles trembling. "I don't… understand this… this feeling," he whispered and Dean kissed him, smiling into it.

"That's the good stuff," Dean promised. "Come on Cas, your body knows what to do."

"Go with the flow?" he asked, finally focusing on Dean's face.

Jesus his eyes were so fucking blue. "Yeah, man. We're way into the flow, now."

Cas kissed him again, his tongue fucking into Dean's mouth as Dean stroked them faster. He was so fucking close, his thighs quivering, holding on with everything in him so he could make sure Cas got off first. Cas broke the kiss with a desperate moan and Dean murmured encouragement as Cas' eyes squeezed shut.

"That's it, Cas, you're almost there. Come on."

"Dean, I…" His voice was tight, choked, and Dean kissed him.

"Yeah, you're gonna come, baby. You're gonna come all over me and I can't fucking wait to feel it."

And that was it, Cas was gone, coming with a harsh shout. Dean could feel it, hot and wet on his skin, and that pushed him over the edge. His thighs squeezed Cas' hips as he came, back arching as he moaned Cas' name.

Cas had completely collapsed on top of him, muscles still trembling, and Dean wiggled his hand from in between them so he could rest it on Cas' hip. He absently stroked the skin there, feeling Cas' weight, hot and heavy, pressing him into the bed. He knew he should be freaking out, though whether more over the fact that he'd just slept with an angel or his best friend he wasn't sure, but he couldn't summon the energy. Cas felt good on top of him like this. The whole thing had felt good, so he decided not to worry about it right now.

He shifted slightly, trying to straighten his legs to ease the ache that was forming in his hips, and suddenly remembered the jeans and boots situation.

"I can't believe I still have my shoes on," he said against Cas' temple and was a little sad when Cas shifted off of him and onto his side.

"Is that…" Cas started and Dean laughed.

"It's like the least cool thing, ever."

Cas sat up and looked down at him. "You do look slightly ridiculous."

Dean was about to remind him that it hadn't interfered with his orgasm, but was derailed when Cas scooted down the bed and started untying first one boot and then the other. He pulled them both off and then stood to tug Dean's jeans the rest of the way off. Dean watched him, his skin glowing warmly even in the unflattering light of the motel room, feeling a little overwhelmed. Cas tugged off Dean's socks last, and it should have been embarrassing and silly, but Cas' fingers traced Dean's instep and continued up, over his ankles. He kept moving up, over Dean's shins, his knees. Cas climbed back onto the bed so he could skim his fingers over the skin of Dean's thighs. Dean panted as Cas pressed his thumbs into Dean's hips, and shivered when Cas drug his fingers over Dean's balls and spent cock.

"We made a mess," Cas observed, looking at the semen smeared over Dean's stomach.

"Yeah, that happens. Hand me my t-shirt."

But Cas didn't hand Dean his t-shirt. He braced his hands on the bed on either side of Dean and bent down to swipe his tongue through the mess.

"Oh Jesus," Dean breathed shakily, and Cas did it again. " _Fuck_. Get up here and kiss me right now."

Cas took the time to lick Dean's belly once more before moving up. Dean got his hands in Cas' hair and pulled him down, moaning softly as he tasted them on Cas' tongue.

"So," Dean said finally. "That's kissing."

"Dean, that was a great deal more than kissing," Cas said seriously and Dean grinned.

"Sure was. But you're not confused about kissing anymore, are you?" Dean said, not really a question, and Cas squinted down at him.

"You're teasing me."

"Only a little," Dean said. "Now come on, we need to clean up for real or you're going to become very familiar with the uncomfortable feeling of dried come."

"But if we're only going to make a mess again later," Cas started only to stop at Dean's amused expression.

"Wanna do it again, huh?"

"Yes, it was very pleasurable. And I would like a chance to touch you next time."

"Oh, well, I think I can make that happen. But come on," he said and pressed a quick kiss to Cas' lips. "Getting clean to get dirty again is half the fun."

"That doesn't make sense," Cas said, but Dean just grinned.

"Trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!! :)


End file.
